


I feel safe

by DaTunaSamich



Series: Nick/Lag [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: It had been a while since they slow danced
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Nick/Lag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827487





	I feel safe

The shop echoed with a mellow jazz as Nick flipped the chairs onto the tables of his coffee shop, The Quiet Room.

He took off his hat and set it on the counter, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

Nick sighed as he sat down on one of the final chairs. Today had been a hell of a day, National coffee day, he was offering coffee at a discounted price. The sales were non stop, beans being ground and brews being poured.

The clock was striking 9 pm, and he was getting exhausted. He was just about to pick up the broom when the cold air drafted in through the front door. Nick looked up and began to open his mouth to say that he was closed for the night, but his mouth drooped when he saw that it was Lag, and that he was late to close the shop again, but that was to be expected, it was a busy day, and despite the discount, he’d made more money today than he had in the entire week combined, today went great!

“Hey Lag, sorry I'm late, but I’ve just gotta sweep and I'll be done.”, Nick said.

“Ok, want me to help, I’ll grab the extra broom,”

“Yes, please.” Nick said, a smile gracing his face.

Lag grabbed the spare broom from the supply closet and helped him sweep the floors of the shop, stealing glances and stares every now and again. 

(Little did Lag know that Nick was doing the same.)

The quiet tension broke when they bumped into each other while sweeping, the sound of quiet laughter filling the empty shop. Lag abruptly took Nick’s hands, letting both brooms fall to the floor, causing Nick to jump in surprise.

“It’s been a while since we slow danced, don’t you think?” Lag said. His soft voice pierced the air.

“It has.” Nick said, hugging his hand tighter against Lag’s waist, following his movements as he led.

The pair talked about their days as the night went on, until the two of them were sufficiently tired.

“We should get home, it’s late and you have to work tomorrow morning don’t you?” Lag asked worriedly.

“I think I can take a day off every now and again, I do own the shop.”

Lag’s smile was a welcome sight.

“Let’s get home and into bed then, you must be exhausted.”

“I am, and we should.” Nick said, a yawn causing his eyes to water and back arch.

-

When the two of them got home, they made their way to their bed; Nick leaned back into Lag’s warm embrace, slowly losing consciousness as he held him tight.


End file.
